forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clawrift
| demonym = | languages = | races = Kobolds, drow | religion = | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Clawrift was a deep, dark chasm in the center of the drow city of Menzoberranzan. . Description The Clawrift was a deep, claw-shaped rift in the center of the city. Its various deep valleys were described as "fingers." The widest and deepest part of the Clawrift was called the "thumb" of the Clawrift. House Oblodra's kobold slaves were housed in pens and extensive tunnels and walkways that extended deep into the Clawrift. The Clawrift was surrounded by the district of Duthcloim. Locations Until 1358 DR, House Oblodra's compound clung to a cliff face between the two "fingers" of the Clawrift. Its compound was small but protected on three sides by the Clawrift and guarded by soldiers on the other side. After the house's fall in 1358 DR, only ruins of the compound remained. The chasm was home to the mercenary band Bregan D'aerthe's secret headquarters in Menzoberranzan. The Cathlyre was an exotic bird aviary situated against the stalactites of the Clawrift's eastern perimeter. Activity The depths of the Clawrift and its central location meant that it was a ready location for many dangerous pastimes in the city. The dangerous game khaless, which involved levitating over the Clawrift for as long as possible, was played over the Clawrift. Drow priestesses also liked to dangle their lovers over the ledge of the Clawrift while making love to them. History In the 15th century DR, the secret headquarters of Bregan D'aerthe was attacked by spellscarred illithids. The invading force was ultimately repelled. In 1358 DR, House Baenre and its demonic allies, with the support of Lolth, swept House OblodraHowever, in the meantime, Lolth made a deal with the balor Errtu, who sent demons to aid House Baenre, led by Yvonnel Baenre, and attack House Oblodra. Yvonnel summoned a tentacle from the Abyss to sweep the entire house into the Clawrift. K'yorl remained alive, but Yvonnel banished her into the Abyss to be tortured for eternity by Errtu. One of the other few survivors, Kimmuriel Oblodra, was taken in by Bregan D'aerthe and later became one of the band's leaders. During his time in Menzoberranzan, Artemis Entreri was dangled over the edge of the Clawrift by Berellip Xorlarrin while she made love to him. Inhabitants The tunnels and caverns of the Clawrift were home to thousands, if not more, kobolds, most of which were slaves of House Oblodra. Although the Oblodrans claimed to have only 600 kobolds, the Clawrift was capable of holding ten of thousands more. Bregan D'aerthe had a secret headquarters and safe house in the Clawrift. After the fall of House Oblodra, undead Oblodran priestesses were believed to haunt the Clawrift as witchlins, stalking the kobolds that lived in the Clawrift. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * The Legacy * Starless Night * Siege of Darkness * The Silent Blade * Servant of the Shard * Annihilation * Road of the Patriarch * Charon's Claw * Night of the Hunter (mentioned) * Rise of the King (mentioned) ;Sourcebooks: * Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark * Menzoberranzan (boxed set) * Menzoberranzan: City of Intrigue ;Other: * A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt References Category:Canyons Category:Locations in Duthcloim Category:Locations in Menzoberranzan Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations